First Time
by 01shane01
Summary: G!P Rach has a MASSIVE penis and Quinn can barely take it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompts:**I wonder whether you would be interested in filling this - a fetish of mine. Rachel G!P or Boy Rachel with big dick especially in width department(Quinn can't get her hand around) and length of about 9inch or above. First time with Quinn , Rachel/Rae will be gentle but still there is a significant amount of bleeding and pain in Quinn. But Quinn loves it and let Rachel/Rae do her again even though she is quite sore.  
>bonus - Quinn can't walksit/pee properly for a few days and santana/or someone at school commented on how funny she walks  
>bonus - longer, multi-chapter with plotromance and repeated love scenes with Quinn struggles to take Rachel/Rae girth but very willing cause she is always rewarded with earth shattering orgasm.

**AN:** Im starting to run low on prompts to fill now guys! Everyone has been requesting that I do a pezberry one and I would be more than happy to but I needs a prompt first haha. So yeah, prompt me bitches.

-o-

Rachel walked down the hallway, her head held high as she spotted the blonde haired girl waiting for her at her locker. She smiled when her hazel eyes met his. The girl couldn't help but smile. She knew that she didn't deserve the blonde and yet there she was.

"Good morning baby." Rachel greeted, grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her close. The singer inhaled the scent of her girlfriend briefly, loving that she always smelt like some kind of fruit, before taking her lips in her own in a soft kiss.

"Good morning to you too." She smiled. Rachel opened her locker and got the things out that she would need for the day.

"You look beautiful today." The diva said, turning and leaning against her locker, facing Quinn whose cheeks flushed scarlet. The brunette ran her hand softly over the girl's cheek before connecting their lips once more. "My dads are out of town tonight and the rest of the weekend. Are you sure you are ready?" she asked her, making sure that the blondes delicate hand was in her own. "Only, you know how big I am. I just want you to be completely sure before we do this."

"I'm sure Rae. I want to give myself to you." The cheerleader blushed, stepping in to her girlfriend's embrace. She was slightly taller than the diva was but it didn't stop the couple. Quinn loved her.

The small girl blushed, tucking her head into Quinn's shoulder. "Tonight it is then."

**-o-**

Rachel hovered over the blonde, their eyes locked in a dance of love as their breath mingled in the short space between their lips. The blonde slid her hand between them, moving her girlfriend's thick throbbing member to the right position at her entrance. The cheerleader couldn't fit her hand all the way around it, it was that thick.

Quinn had to admit, it scared her a little bit. She was scared of the pain that it would cause and whether or not it would make her bleed. She let out a shaky breath as she relaxed her entire body, attaching her lips to the brunettes, whose long hair fell around the couple as if to shield them from the rest of the world.

All that mattered to Rachel in this moment was Quinn and making sure that she felt good from this experience, not just the pain she was about to feel.

As their lips parted, the blonde whispered, "I need you,"

Her arms wrapped around Rachel's back as the girl slowly pushed into the girl, inch after excruciating inch. Quinn whimpered with pain when the other girl's penis was about three inches in.

"Are you okay baby?" the diva asked, brushing loose hair out of her girlfriends closed eyes.

"It hurts, you're so big." She panted.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rachel asked, more than willing to stop hurting her best friend.

Quinn shook her head however, "Just give me a moment to stretch." The blonde assumed that it was the singer's girth which was what was causing the majority of the pain. She had used toys before but none had been this thick.

Rachel was trying her best to focus on anything but the delicious warmth that was surrounding the end of her nine inch penis. All the urges in her body were telling her to just thrust away until she came but she knew that Quinn would never forgive her if she did that.

"Okay." The blonde said after what felt like eternity. She opened her eyes and looked into Rachel's brown ones.

The singer started moving slowly once more, sending shivers down her spine that she was finally in this position with Quinn. Sure, she would love it to be moving faster but the point was that they were here, right now and doing what they were doing. A year ago, Rachel never would have believed that she would have the cheerleader in this position.

The tiny girl was finally all the way inside her girlfriend. Her cock throbbed at the feeling, knowing that in a short amount of time the blonde would be ready for her to start thrusting and they would share an amazing experience. She looked between them to see herself completely inside the girl, only to be met with the sight of a small amount of blood trickling out of the girl. The brunette had read online that it was to be expected that there would be blood, but she didn't think there would be enough to ruin her sheets.

It wasn't her sheets she was worried about though, it was Quinn.

Rachel looked to the cheerleaders face, seeing that a single tear had fallen from each eye. The singer leaned down, kissing away the tears before connecting their lips.

"I'm so sorry Quinn," she started.

"Don't say sorry Rae, just hold still and let me get used to this." Quinn gasped, trying not to cry with the pain coming from her most private area. After a few moments the pain was easing off slightly. When it had stopped disappearing and stayed at a pretty much constant level, the blonde gave her girlfriend the okay to start moving.

Rachel started slowly, watching her best friend's face contort with more and more pain. Ever thrust brought a new wave of pain because of the tiny girl's girth but as the thrusts continued, Quinn felt the familiar stirring in her lower abdomen, telling her that her orgasm was very close. She moaned as her pussy clamped around the massive moving cock, causing both pain and pleasure to tear her apart. She was breathing hard. Rachel had stopped her thrusts but she was still inside.

The diva couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that she didn't get to cum as she slowly pulled out of her girlfriend but in Rachel's rational mind; she knew that Quinn couldn't take her being inside much longer. Especially not after such a powerful orgasm when she would be even more sensitive.

The tiny girl took her place next to the cheerleader, wrapping the still trembling girl up in her arms. "I love you Q." she said, kissing the damp blonde hair.

"You didn't get to-,"

"It doesn't matter." Rachel stopped her from getting up because she knew how sore the girl would be. She had done plenty of research on the best way to be someone's first with a penis as big as hers was. For now, the extremely hard girl could ignore the throbbing erection because she cared more about Quinn.

"It hurts." The blonde whispered, trying not to cry as she felt the repercussions of what they had just done.

"I know. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have-,"

"Yes." She cut her girlfriend off, "We should have. I don't regret it Rach. I regret that you didn't get off but I don't regret what we did tonight. I love you and you are the only person who I want to share myself with. It will take time for me to get used to your size but I am willing to do this for you." Quinn tried to reassure the brunette but she could still see the sorrow in her eyes, knowing that Rachel hated the fact that she had hurt the cheerleader.

"Let's get you cleaned up. You bled quite a bit." The tiny girl lifted her girlfriend to the bathroom and ran a bath for her.

**-o-**

Quinn had never been happier for the Cheerios coach to be sick. She couldn't deal with the relentless practice today. She still felt the pain of what she and Rachel had done a few days prior. Over the weekend, Rachel was ridiculously sweet to her and in return for the brunette not having gotten off; Quinn spent a lot of the weekend with the huge cock in her mouth.

The blonde ached all over. All that she wanted to do was to curl up in bed and to just stay there until it felt like she wasn't being ripped apart with every step that she took.

She was stood at her locker, getting things out before her next lesson. The halls were deserted because most students were in their own lessons. This was the time that she should have had cheerleading practice so she and the rest of the Cheerios were the only ones that were about.

"What's up Q?" Santana sneered, slamming the blondes locker closed.

"What do you want Santana? I'm not in the mood for you today." The Latina and the blonde were always engaged in some kind of power struggle with Santana being Quinn's second in command.

"You seem a little worse for wear. The kind of worse for wear that only happens after a certain loss happens." The tanned girl said venomously. It wasn't any secret that she was with Rachel but no one knew that the tiny diva had a cock which could challenge all of the jocks put together.

"What's it to you?" Quinn spat.

"Thing is though, you seem to be flinching and limping pretty badly for someone who got taken the lesbian way. I would know." Santana had been with Brittany on and off throughout high school. Everyone knew that she and Brittany were each others firsts.

The blonde went to walk away but she was slammed against her locked, Santana's knee instantly going between the girls thighs and putting pressure on her still extremely sensitive pussy. Quinn cried out in pain, crumpling against the Latina so that she would at least stay upright.

"So Man Hands is packing?" the blonde cheerleader whimpered in response, trying to push the raven haired girl away. "She must be packing pretty well if she has done this to you." The girl laughed, finally moving away from her best friend who was still using her as support. "Its okay Q, I'm not going to tell." The bell rang and the Latina disappeared into the sea of students who flooded the hallway.

**I hope you all like this. This one is going to be either 2 or three parts… depending on what happens in the next one.**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't often do dedications, but this chapter is dedicated to my girl Liz, (Rebeliz777) simply because she is why you guys are getting a chapter today and I miss talking to her. **

**I hope you all enjoy this, sorry for the short hiatus.**

**Review.**

"So I was thinking," Quinn started, leaning into her girlfriend as they walked through the halls, "come to my place tonight?" the blonde joined their hands.

"Sure, I have that big number to practice for. I don't want my vocals to fail because I don't keep up with my practice, however, you can help me with that." The smaller girl rambled excitedly. She had gotten another solo in glee club and it was a song that challenged her and she was enjoying the challenge.

"Rach," the cheerleader stopped them, making the tiny girl face her. "I mean, you're coming to my place tonight and you and I are going to be practicing something and it isn't going to be singing." She said in a low, sultry voice.

"What do you-, oh. Are you sure? Because the last time you couldn't walk for weeks and I felt really bad." The singer said, resuming their journey to Glee club.

"You need to stop asking me if I'm sure. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't even be talking about this." The blonde made her girlfriend stop once more. "You have been great the last few months and so patient over the last couple of weeks but now I am telling you that I am ready to try again."

Rachel just smiled at her girlfriend before pulling her in to a soft, loving kiss. As they pulled apart, Santana walked past, giving the blonde a knowing smirk. Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled her girlfriend into the choir room.

They were sat, watching the tiny brunette sing when the Latina leaned over Quinn's shoulder. "So you and the dwarf are trying again?"

"We are." They were cut off by Rachel filling the room as she belted out a high note. "Do you have any advice?" the HBIC asked desperate to want to get any extra help.

"With the size or the fact that its treasure trail?" she laughed, moving to the seat beside the blonde. Quinn never took her eyes off of the diva who was now talking to Mr Schue.

"Stop calling her names San." She sighed.

"Whatever. Look, just relax and don't think about it. I haven't ever been with someone who stopped me talking but just relax." The Latina tried. "I know we don't always see eye to eye Q but I've got your back through everything." She reminded.

-o-

Rachel kissed her girlfriend as her hands worked on taking off the material that was separating them. The brunette started working on the girls neck, loving the moans and gasps that she was drawing from the blonde. Before she knew what was going on, Quinn was on her knees in front of Rachel, unzipping her pants and pushing them around her ankles.

The girl sighed at the delicious relief on her hard penis as Quinn wrapped her lips around the end of the massive member. Rachel knew that there was no way that the cheerleader could take all of her in to her mouth so she only thrust shallowly into her girlfriend's mouth.

Quinn moaned at the feeling of having Rachel inside her mouth, taking as much of the nine inch cock as she could. One hand was pumping the length of the shaft that she couldn't get in her mouth. It amazed the blonde how such a tiny girl could have such a tiny penis. She couldn't fit her hand around it and it was so long. Quinn's free hand moved upwards to play with Rachel's nipple, flicking it into a hardened bud.

The singer's hands weaved their way into the blonde locks, helping in her rhythm. "Fuck Quinn!" she moaned, feeling herself ache all over for her release. The cheerleader started humming in response, the vibrations being all it took for Rachel's hot come to shoot into the back of her throat.

The brunette helped her girl up as she swallowed the remainder of Rachel's come. She joined their lips in a passionate kiss, moaning when she tasted herself on Quinn's tongue.

The cheerleader pulled her girlfriend by the hand, sitting in the middle of her bed and motioning for the singer to join her. Their lips joined as their tongues danced once more as Rachel stroked herself, trying to get hard once more.

"I want you so bad Quinn." She mumbled into her neck before attaching her lips to the pulse point she found.

"I need you Rach, come on." The girl reached between them to help her girlfriend out a little.

"Shit." Rachel breathed as Quinn rubbed the tip of her dick against her wetness. "Just relax baby," the girl reassured.

"I'd relax more if I weren't so turned on." Without any warning, Rachel was sliding herself inside of her girlfriend. She forced herself to stop when she got about half way so that she could check how Quinn was doing. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was wide open, letting out a silent scream. "No, keep going," she whimpered after she realised that the singer had stopped. "It doesn't feel so bad if you just keep moving."

"Do you want me to go fast," she asked, moving her hips in and out slowly, "Or is this okay?"

"Faster," Quinn moaned, kind of in pain and kind of in pleasure. She knew that if she endured this initial pain then she would be rewarded with an earth shattering orgasm.

Rachel gladly picked up her pace, knowing that if she allowed herself to think about the hot tightness that surrounded her cock, she would explode. "You feel so good Quinn," she panted.

"Hmm," the blonde wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's hips, meeting her rhythm weakly as she felt her body begin to tremble. Her hands clutched at the sheet as her body begged for its release.

"So close," the tiny diva moaned, feeling Quinn's walls tightening even more around her dick.

"Me too." She whimpered. She hated that she hadn't been able to hold out for very long but Rachel's cock just hit all the right places inside of her, making it impossible to resist the pleasure that tore through her body. A couple of thrusts later and both of the women were flying in to ecstasy with loud cries of each others names.

"Oh fuck." Rachel groaned, pulling her sensitive penis out of her best friend. She fell beside the still panting girl, pulling Quinn flush against her bare body.

"That was so much better than the first time, shorter, but better." The cheerleader sighed after she had caught her breath.

"You don't hurt?" the diva asked nervously, burying her head into the other girls chest and allowing fingers to be ran through her hair.

"I hurt, but it isn't as bad." She reassured, kissing the top of the divas head. "In fact, I'd quite like to be on top in a few moments." The blonde informed her girlfriend, chuckling when she felt the big cock twitch against her thigh.

"Lets try and make it last longer this time." Rachel ran her finger over her lover's collar bone, down over the swell of her breast and finally landed on the girls nipple, strumming it softly.

"It's not my fault you fuck me so well." Quinn moved to lie on top of the smaller girl, threading her fingers with Rachel's and holding them above her head.

"And it's not my fault that your pussy feels so good and tight." The brunette growled, lifting her head to meet Quinn's lips, only to have the girl pull just out of her reach, smirking as she did.

"Well then, as long as we come then I don't see a problem with how long it lasts," The cheerleader stated very matter of factly, grinding her wet pussy against the divas semi hard penis. "Because before you know it," she ground again, "We will be doing this all night long." Grinding down once more, she finally connected their lips, pulling Rachel's bottom lip into her mouth and nipping it.

"You're a fucking tease." The brunette groaned, throwing her head back against the pillows, taking in the glorious sight of Quinn lining up her cock ready to impale herself.

"I'm your tease." The girl smirked, placing her hands on the divas lower stomach as she slowly lowered herself onto Rachel's meat. "Oh shit." She breathed, being stretched in a new way. It wasn't too bad from this position; it was easier to take the thickness.

"Too fucking right you are." Rachel moaned, her hands moving to the cheerleaders ass, trying to help her in her movements as the blonde started moving deliciously on her cock.

The cheerleader threw her head back as their bodies started moving at a frantic pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin vibrating off of the walls. "Oh my god," Quinn moaned. Groans, chants and moans melted together in the air surrounding the couple as they drifted closer to their orgasms.

"W-why do you f-feel so good?" in a great struggle, the cheerleader opened her eyes and looked into her girlfriends brown eyes.

"Speeeeak f-for yourself." She cried, her release taking her without a warning. "Fuuuck!"

All it took was the clenching of her girlfriends walls to make the brunette lose herself, moaning the blondes name as she saw stars.

**-o-**

Rachel walked through the hallway of Mckinley high, her head held high as she made her way to glee club. She felt someone fall in to step beside her and looked to see who it was.

"What do you want Santana?" she asked. Although Rachel was dating the Latinas best friend, they still didn't hang out or really talk much. Quinn tried to get the girl to stop with the abusive comments but it just didn't work. Santana Lopez was her own person and no one could make her do anything that she didn't want to do.

"Q tells me you're packing." The cheerleader said nonchalantly, pausing to hear the smaller girls gasp before continuing. "Well not so much she told me, more like I figured it out and she couldn't deny it." She laughed to herself.

"What do you want Santana?" the diva asked again, her patience running thin as they approached the choir room.

"You hurt my girl more than you already have done and I swear there won't be enough ugly argyle sweaters in the world for you to change in to when I throw a slushie at you." The Latina said as if she were telling someone her plans for the weekend. It scared Rachel slightly but she refused to let herself be intimidated by the bully.

"I can assure you Santana that I do not plan on breaking her heart. I love her and I-,"

"Stop before I puke on you." and with that she disappeared into the choir room, leaving Rachel to absorb what had just happened.

The diva felt a hand on her lower back and then lips on her cheek. "Hey there." The head cheerleader smiled as she greeted her girlfriend.

"Hey. Are you ready for Glee?" she asked, taking her girlfriends hand and pulling the blonde into her body.

"I am." Quinn said cheerily, oblivious to what had just happened between her second in command and her girlfriend.

The brunette joined their lips in a sweet kiss, enjoying the taste strawberries that she was met with. Quinn always tasted like strawberries. "You know I'm never going to hurt you, right?" Rachel said softly as they pulled apart. The blonde wouldn't let anyone know how insecure she was in her relationship. She was the HBIC which left no room for insecurities but Rachel knew her girlfriend better than anyone else. Even better than Santana did.

She saw a change in Quinn's eyes, one that changed from her confident alias to her true vulnerable side. The side that had been hurt over and over again.

"I trust you not to hurt me Rae." The blonde said softly. "I love you." She blushed. She had told the girl that she loved her many times before, but this time it was different and they both knew it. This time it had a deeper meaning to it.

"I love you too Quinn." Rachel replied with a smile. She kissed her girl one more time before joining their hands and leading her into the choir room.

**Review.**

**Pretty please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I kinda feel like just writing an entire scene with a detailed account of how Finn dies in this chapter because of this weeks glee… but I wont… I'll restrain myself.**

**This is the final instalment of this story. I have found the big dick thing a challenge sometimes to write but I have thoroughly enjoyed the experience. I do have a lot of prompts to fill right now but I am still accepting new ones… just bear in mind that you might be waiting a short while for your prompt :)**

**Review**

Quinn had a problem that only Rachel could solve. The problem was that Rachel was out of town with her fathers looking at possible colleges. They had been gone for a week and the blonde was really starting to miss her girlfriend. Sure they had talked on the phone but it was never the same as actually talking face to face.

Over the last couple of months, the couple had become more and more active in their sex lives because Quinn was getting more used to taking the singers incredible size. The cheerleader was becoming frustrated. She had thrown herself into her cheerleading and into glee club throughout the week but nothing was working. The blonde had even tried flying solo a few times but she couldn't do it quite as well as the singer could. She needed Rachel.

Needless to say, she was glad that the tiny girl was coming home that day and they would finally be seeing each other that night. She just had to get through glee and three hours after school that the diva was going to spend unpacking and having dinner with her parents.

**-o-**

The brunette knocked on the door of the Fabray household like she had done many times. As she waited for an answer she played with the hem of her shirt. After a few moments she realised that no one was going to answer, she started to panic. She knew that Quinn was home so why wasn't she answering the door?

Without a second thought, she took the spare key out of her pocket that she had been given for emergencies and unlocked the door, the only thoughts on her mind were that of Quinn's safety and wellbeing. She ran around the entire downstairs of the home before a noise stopped her dead in her tracks. It was a sound that sent white hot fear shooting through her entire body.

She heard moaning.

Quinn had found someone else to satisfy her needs, was the first thought that Rachel was thinking.

Silently, the brunette made her way up the seemingly endless staircase to stand in front of her girlfriend's bedroom door. She took a deep breath before reaching out to the cold door handle and opening the door.

She saw clothes discarded on the floor but it didn't register to the brunette that it was only one set of clothes until her eyes finally landed on the cheerleader's bed. Rachel's cock quickly sprang to life at the sight of her girlfriend with her legs wide open, her fingers pumping furiously in and out of her glistening pussy while her head was thrown back in ecstasy.

"Rachel! Oh god fuck me!" the girl moaned, still unaware of the presence of her girlfriend.

Without saying anything, the diva entered the room, pushing the door closed which made Quinn scream and scramble to cover herself up.

"What the fuck?" she glared when she realised who it was "Rachel what the hell!"

The diva still said nothing; she just pulled her tight fitting shirt off and unbuttoned her jeans, letting them drop to the floor to reveal her raging erection.

"You," the tiny girl started, her voice low and dripping with her arousal, "look so fucking hot getting yourself off."

Quinn uncovered herself, now that the shock had worn off. She led back down on her bed. The look that Rachel was giving her was so predatory that it scared her a little. She knew that it was going to be a long night, but she knew that it was going to be so worth it.

"You like watching me fuck myself, huh Rae?" the girl bit her lip as she slid her fingers back inside herself, watching the singer move closer to her bed and take her cock in hand. "Does it get you off like the pervert that you are?"

"Baby," Rachel breathed.

"Its not been the s-same without you R-Rach," the cheerleader moaned as her fingers worked deeper.

"You m-miss my dick huh?" the brunettes pace on her member matched the one Quinn was making on herself. It was hard and relentless but it was creating such a delicious friction. Within seconds, they were tense as their orgasms tore them apart, screaming each others names. The singer bit her lip as she lost her load to the cheerleader's skin.

Rachel fell next to her girlfriend, draping one arm over her stomach and ignoring the sticky mess that she had created there a few seconds prior. She kissed her best friends cheek before joining their lips in a long awaited kiss.

"Hey." Quinn said with a huge smile on her face, looking the singer in the eyes.

"Hey back." She replied, pulling herself closer to the taller girl.

"I missed you when you were gone." The blonde admitted, running her fingers through the long brown hair and playing with the ends of it which rested on the girl's lower back.

"I'm pretty sure I missed you a heck of a lot more." Without any warning, Quinn sat on top of the diva, looking at her and taking every inch of her in as if this was the first time they were looking at each other.

"I missed you every moment of every day. You're all that I think about Rae. You are constantly on my mind whether it's thinking about ways to make you smile or make you feel special to ways to make you feel good." She said softly with a sly smirk.

The diva sat up, wrapping her arms around the girl's stomach as Quinn wrapped her legs around the singer's waist. Rachel kissed the cheerleader softly, trying to portray all of the love that was swelling inside her heart at that moment. With their lips still connected, Quinn moved one hand between them to position her girlfriend's still hard penis at her entrance before lowering herself onto it.

The couple moaned in to each others mouths at the feeling after over a week of being separated. The blonde wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, holding their bodies together as she started rolling her hips.

"I love you." The brunette panted before attaching herself to the soft skin of Quinn's neck. She nipped and sucked on the skin as if her life depended on it, knowing that she was going to leave marks but not finding herself able to care.

When the girl finally forced herself away from her lover's neck, Quinn rested their foreheads together, looking into each others eyes. Their skin glistened in a thin layer of sweat as their bodies neared their release. Rachel felt the cheerleader's still incredibly tight pussy start to clench around her throbbing cock before she gave up trying to hold it in. she shot thick roped of cum into the woman on top of her and moaned as she felt the other girl shake in her orgasm.

Rachel fell backwards, taking the blonde with her. Neither cared that the divas cock was still buried deep inside the HBIC. They just led there in their post orgasmic haze.

"It used to really bother me that we never last that long, but as long as you come as well I don't mind it so much anymore." Rachel mused, her fingers running lightly over the girl's lower back.

"Mmyehm." The cheerleader mumbled, her mind still fried from their sex.

The blonde woke up the next morning with an arm draped over her waist and a head buried in her neck. She smiled to herself as she snuggled back into the young woman. Waking up like this was her favourite way. She was literally surrounded by Rachel and for the young cheerleader, she couldn't ask for anything more.

She felt the arm tighten its hold on her, a soft moan which was mixed with a grumble. She sighed happily. "Mmm love you." Rachel's soft lips were on her neck, sending shivers through her body.

Quinn turned over in her lovers arms. "You're so cute in the morning. I wish we got to do this more often."

"Me too." The singer pulled back just enough to look into her girlfriends eyes, tangling their legs.

"But baby I'm so sorry, you have to go soon." Rachel instantly pouted, the look tugging violently on Quinn's hear strings. "Babe you know that my parents would flip if they thought that you stayed over while they were out of town. I don't know what time they are due back."

"Then why don't we just get dressed and I will stay here all day? They don't have to know that we stayed up all night having totally hot sex." The girl tried to convince her girlfriend and it was starting to look. She could see the blondes resolve crumbling.

Quinn's parents knew that she was with the brunette. They came to the conclusion that it was better that Quinn was with someone that god made her parts fit with. What the parents couldn't deal with however was premarital sex. That got Russell's heart pumping at a violent pace.

The blonde got up out of bed, swaying as she walked into her en suite bathroom. She felt her brunette's eyes on her the entire time and laughed to herself when she heard the girl scrambling to get out of bed to follow her.

Before the cheerleader had a chance to step under the spray, she found herself pushed up against the cold tile of the shower with Rachel's hot mouth branding her with wet open mouthed kisses. Quinn leaned her head back into the brunettes shoulder as the girl pinned her hands by the side of her head.

The blonde felt the woman's flaccid member against her ass twitch as the singers kisses got more passionate and frenzied against her back and shoulders. "Spread your legs babe." She breathed, moving one of her hands to stroke her semi erect member.

Quinn did as she was instructed, spreading her legs and poking her perky ass out at the same time while her hands still rested on the wall. The spray of the water was just hitting her ass while Rachel stood completely underneath it.

"Fuck me Rae, I want you." The cheerleader turned her head to look at her girlfriend with her now impossibly hard cock in her hand. The brunette groaned as she continued to stroke, lining herself up to her best friend's pussy.

"Shit," she moaned, sliding into the girl, loving the tight wetness that surrounded her cock. Rachel bit into her lip hard. All her body wanted was to release as soon as she entered the girl who clenched her pussy around her. The diva was slightly embarrassed about her readiness to come, bordering an early arrival problem. She was just glad that she could get Quinn off in no time at all.

"Rachel!" the cheerleader cried as the woman started pounding at a furious pace. Their moans and their cries melted together as they galloped together, closer and closer to the edge.

The singer's massive cock throbbed painfully as she started to lose control, feeling the tightening of her balls. "I'm gonna," was all she managed before she painted Quinn's insides with her come.

Feeling the hot liquid burning her insides was enough for the blonde to tumble over what became an explosion inside of her as her girlfriend continued to thrust until she twitched tiredly.

**-o-**

From the moment that Judy Fabray found out that she was pregnant, she vowed to stick by her baby no matter what, no matter what her oppressive husband had to say about it. No matter what, Judy stuck up for the young cheerleader.

When her daughter came home with another woman, it shocked her to say the least. She hadn't raised Quinn to fall in love with another woman. She took a few months to get used to it herself but she never judged the cheerleader. If anything, she was proud that she had raised the girl to be so strong. No doubt Quinn knew that there was a very large possibility that she wouldn't take well to the news but the blonde told her anyway.

Russell had wanted to kick Quinn out of their house but Judy put an end to that with the threat of divorce. The man quickly backed down. Although it caused a few problems in their marriage and the man couldn't accept his daughter's choice of a partner, the blonde still had a place to live.

Quinn had explained to her mother about the fact that Rachel was intersex which helped the older woman accept it. She took the viewpoint that since the brunette wasn't really a woman in the typical sense, it made the situation a little bit more okay.

She set her bags down as Russell made his way to the kitchen to get a drink. They had just been on a weekend couples retreat.

"I'm going to go and check on Quinn." The man grunted in response, taking his usual seat in his arm chair.

The older blonde knocked softly on the door, knowing that there was a chance Quinn might not be in her room and that she might be at Rachel's house instead. After getting no reply, she quietly opened the door and what she saw made her heart swell.

The two girls were led, holding each other as they slept. Their legs were tangled as Rachel's head was buried in her girlfriend's neck. The women looked so peaceful and content to be in each others arms.

Judy stepped inside of the room to turn off the TV which was now playing to herself. At the sudden lack of noise, the young blonde stirred slightly.

"Mommy?"

"Go back to sleep Quinnie." She soothed, making her way out. She took one last look at her daughter who pulled her girlfriend even closer. Judy smiled and closed the door.

**THE END**

**Review**


End file.
